Thrift
Thrift are the once-human victims of a terrible magical accident that occurred while enslaved by the Fae Queen of Winter. The minds and souls of the 500 human slaves were forcibly ejected from their physical bodies and into the very clothes they wore, cursing them to an eternity of existing as items of magical sentient clothing. The pain of immortality is offset by the terms that accompany it; when the corporeal form of a Thrift is destroyed, the soul of that Thrift is reincarnated within an uninhabited article of clothing, but the mind does not accompany it, and the Thrift must develop a new one. Physical Description: Thrift resemble a set of clothes that look as if they are filled with invisible beings, although there is no actual being inside of them. They are capable of going limp and being folded, yet can interact with the world as if they possessed a physical body. Society: Although the Thrift were all "birthed" together, only a small number of them inhabit their original "bodies" and remember being created, or know that they are not alone. These Thrift are a close knit group that are totally at odds with their reborn counterparts who are often extremely solitary. Relationships: Although they're incapable of reproducing sexually, the original members of the species have a close bond forged by being segregated from just about every other species, who view them with distrust and often mistakenly identify them as poltergeists. Alignment & Religion: A pack of Thrift are always relatively good, looking out for each other, but on their own they tend to become frustrated and chaotic, and sometimes downright evil. Adventurers: Due to their resemblance of mundane items, they make fantastic rogues, able to utilise their awesome stealth. ' ' = Thrift Racial Traits = -2 STR, +4 DEX Size: The same as human Speed: The same as human Inanimate Object: Once a day Thrift are able to appear as normal uninhabited clothes, adding their stealth score to their bluff. If they fail a bluff check while in this state, they will have to reanimate in order to prevent themselves from being "separated" (e.g. shirts separated from trousers) which would cause 1d4 damage and render them flat footed until they are "joined" again. Cloth Body: Thrift can become incorporeal for as many rounds a day as they have hit-die, for the purpose of being attacked. Embody Clothing: Taking an entire day aside to complete the task, a Thrift can become part of a different type of clothing, such as a suit of armour or arch-mage robes. Any penalties to speed of such embodied clothing do not apply, DEX penalties are reduced by one and Arcane Spell Failure chance is reduced by 10% Poltergeist: A Thrift can perform a Bluff check in place of an Intimidate in order to instil fear in an individual. Eternally Cursed: Thrifts are immortal, meaning upon death their soul will transfer to new clothing after a 9 month gestation period. Any spell which brings an individual back from death will no longer have an effect after that period, and the only certifiable way to track down the Thrift's new body is to cast a divination spell using the departed clothing (or its remains) as a spell component.